I am Roya Hyuga
by Princess Roya
Summary: What happend if Hinata & Kiba adopted a girl with a mistrious past that only she can find out. And will she ever find out who her real parents are? I'm really bad at summaris so plez see if you like it.
1. Who is that girl?

A/N Hey everybody! I really Hope you like it. I will only update when I get 5 reviews, so please do and tell me if you have any ideas. I am looking for some characters that will play out as her bff, friends, teammates and ECT. As of if her crush will be on her team I don't know. It doesn't matter what age you are but keep in mind that most of the people are 8 & 9. The info is at the bottom. THX! And tell me what you think. Oh and if you can draw a pic of your ninja please send it, and the info to THX!(Again) lol.

Quick note: 'anything' = thinking

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto just the kids, pics, Serena and the Idea. I also don't own anything else like ideas from movies, TV shows, or food places, (ex. Taco bell yummy) ECT.

Chapter 1of Lands of Heaven

Roya's Diary

**Hi my name is Roya I'm not really sure who my parents are, or where I came form but it doesn't really bother me. I think what's really important is here and now, in other words live life to the fullest. Because in this world, my world, the world that ninja live in you can be sliced, butchered, interrogated till you die of starvation or just go completely mad or to simply put it killed. (But I try not to think about that.) My point is that this is no ordinary world; it's a world where you can die at any minute. A world where kids (well the ones that actually graduate) can and will defend themselves and weald weapons, even explosives. (Which, is my favorite) The world where anything is possible, and if trained properly can wield unimaginable and almost limitless power. Sadly there is a catch, as are all great things in life. See there is this energy called chakra. Chakra is the resulting energy produced, when Physical and Spiritual energies become mixed together. Hand Seals are then used to harness this energy and expel it out of one's body; usually in the form of some kind of attack. There is al lot more to chakra than what I just explained but whatever it is I don't know. What I am only 8 years old and I just started at the Konoha Ninja Academy a month ago. So give me a break ok! Well now that you know well at least as much as I know where I came from I should probably tell you a little about me. Uhhhh… let's see where to start…..Well I live with Hinata and Kiba Inuzuka they're my adoptive parents (though I treat and love them as if they were real ) and my 5 year old sister Michiko and her younger twin brother Roka. I love her name because it means beautiful, wise. Beautiful yes wise not so much. I'm not saying she is stupid or anything she is only 5. But I don't think she is going to glide through the academy as easy as Hiromasa Nara (or the smartest and laziest person I have ever known) but we just call him Hiro. **  
"**Roya you need to starts getting ready for school. And you better hurry if you want any bacon because your dads eating it all."** "**No I am not!"** "**Yes you are! NOW PUT THAT DOWN!"** "**NEVER!" '**_**Yep same old dad'.**_ "**NOW KIBA OR NO DESSERT TONIGHT!"** "…**.Fine….."**

I rolling off my bed just about to die because I was laughing so hard when remembered that she said I needed to get ready to go to school. "Ok mom I'll be right down! And thanks for saving my bacon!"

"Welcome! Just hurry up and get dressed."

"Ok mom! Now where did I put that necklace? Mabby put it in my dresser…" I got up off my pokadot brown bed and went to my white dresser which was attached to the right side of my bed. (That is if you looked at it from the front of it.) I bent down and opened it (duhhhhh) helpless looking and tearing it apart looking for my real mom's necklace that she had sent me for my birthday. Sadly there was no name or address so I still don't know her name. "Uhhhhhhh where is it!" I got up off my kneed and went down the hall to the top of the stares and leaned over the railing so I could see my mom in the kitchen with dough roller in had protecting my bacon from my dad by chasseing him around the kitchen and treating to hit him if he didn't drop my bacon which he had stolen. "Hey mom, do you know where my necklace is?"

"Ya try the jewel box in my room." She said as she stopped chasing my dad with the roller.

"Ok." I was about to go check when a thought hit me like a car with an unexpected carhop. (You know those people that give you your food at Sonic.) "What is it doing in _your _jewel box?"

"Oh that's because I found it in your jean pocket when I was washing clothes."

"Oh….OK THANKS MOM!" And then I was off at full speed to my mom's room. I just about stepped on my little puppy Suki, but just managed to jump over her at the last second. *Growl* "Sorry girl I lost my mom's necklace." I swear if she could she would have rolled her eyes. But I didn't care well I would have if I had hurt her but I didn't so I just kept running to my mom's room.

I finally got to my mom's room and searched the HUGE cherry colored box. "Uhhhh where is it!...FOUND IT!"

"Roya you need to start heading for school or you'll be late!"

"Ok Mom just let me get changed!"

"Alright but hurry Roya!"

"Ok Mom!"

Running back to my room I had to doge Akamaru now that was difficult. I had to jump higher than I _ever_ have in my entire life. The sad part is that he even got lower and I still hit him! Causing us to roll towards the stares at the same time having a battle on who would end up on top (even though Akamaru wouldn't get squashed if I was on top of him.) thank God we stopped before we went over the stairs, but we were _**really**_ close to the edge. God must hate me today cuz when we (me and Akamaru) stopped I was on the floor with about oh I don't know 20,000 pounds of dog on top of me! "A-ma-u- ge-ot-oo-cur-m-!" (Translation: Akamaru get off of me your crushing me!) "Wimpier whimper…." He said as he got off me. "It's ok Akamaru, but now you have to take me to school cuz I'm going to be late," I told him. "Bark," he said while nodding in agreement. "K not I got to go get ready as meet me in 15 at the front door." He nodded his head again, and I was off again to my room.

About 3-4 minutes latter I was in my dark brown colored room. I went over to my white dresser and got out my fav blue American Eagle T, and a pair of old torn up bellbottom jeans. They had a few holes but they were really comfy. I went to my open door- clothes in hand- and yelled, "I'll be down in 5." I closed the door, got dressed and then I walked over to my dresser/mirror, where I put my long cherry brown hair up in a pony with my short bangs framing my face. Once that was done I ran out my door and down the swirly staircase. Let me correct that I slid down it but it's all the same diff I got down didn't I? Anyway when I got downstairs I went into the kitchen but straight back out without a sound. My reason being my mom was still chasing my dad with the dough roller. Now my mom doesn't get mad often but when she does you don't want be anywhere around her. I grabbed my suitcase and my backpack I had packed last night and headed for school on Akamaru. Little did I know it was going to be hell? (Isn't it always?)

A/N Well how did you like it? I know it's short but I promise it will be a lot longer next time. I just ran out of ideas and time. + I can't do the next chap in till I get the contest inters. That and school hell is starting and me being well me I didn't go school shopping yet. So Ya… R&R please and be nice. This is my 1st story after all. On another note the contest ends December 2, 2010 so get busy. Here are the requirements:

The kid(s) have to be from these paring. Shakia &Temari, Naruto & Sakura, Ino & Choji, Shino & Hana, Lee and Someone or Garra & Matsuri.

Must be 8-9 years old

Can't be perfect or be the strongest of all ninja

Can't me a merry Jane.

Name must be in Japanese.

I need a pic or must have great detail.

I need to know their past and what they look like.

Clan name.

You CAN make your own person but not preferred.

You CAN make you person look and act like you

Have anything else private message me at and I won't update till I get I get at least 5 R&Rs. MAMAMAMAMMAMA! (Cough) …..I know I'm mean blame Starbucks I go crazy when I have coffee. That and school is starting so I have to find some way to release my anger. So Ya Sorry X(! What I said I had coffee blame Starbuckes' frapachions. On second thought don't I LOVE the people there they always smell like coffee. YUMMY! …hahahahahahaha….BYE!


	2. Author's Note Please Read!

Hey everybody long time no see! Well sense nobody has reviewed in like forever or sent me anything….=( I just thought I'd let you know that the contest has been updated! Now it will remain open in till I get all the entries I need and no worries I'll let you know when that happens along with updating my 2nd chapter! So what are you sitting there for? Start writing/drawing!


End file.
